Diario de una Joven Ama
by yaressi97darkstar
Summary: Mi nombre es Annabelle McCarthy, mi vida era normal hasta que un accidente me arrebato a mis padres. A partir de ese momento…mi vida cambió radicalmente dando un giro de 360 grados. ¿Qué pasará cuando cierto demonio entre en mi vida?. Mi diario será mi mayor confidente...Este es mi primer fic. Denme una oportunidad porfavor. Sebastian/Oc
1. Esa señorita: Desgracia o Salvación

_**Pues este es mi primer fic, espero que les guste si gustan darme su opinión queridos lectores les agradeceria infinitamente**_

* * *

_**Capitulo I: Esa señorita, Desgracia.**_

* * *

Mi nombre es Annabelle McCarthy, mi vida era normal hasta que un accidente me arrebato a mis padres. A partir de ese momento…mi vida cambió radicalmente dando un giro de 360 grados.

Comenzaré desde el principio, desde antes de que ocurriera todo esto. Cuando era feliz. Mis padres y yo vivíamos en Liverpool, Inglaterra. Yo era hija única. Mi papá, William McCarthy y mi mamá, Lucille Rodríguez me querían tanto como yo a ellos. Pertenecíamos a una clase social media, sin tantos lujos como los dueños de las grandes mansiones. Yo era muy inteligente y por eso había entrado con ayuda de una beca al Saint Harris College, el colegio de más prestigio en todo Liverpool, al cual asistían solo las personas que en realidad podían pagarlo, como los hijos de grandes empresarios, políticos, etc.

Mi vida era buena, o eso parecía, hasta que…

-_¿papá a dónde van?_-

-_A una reunión de negocios, cielito_-

-_¿tardarán mucho mamá?_-

-_pues, en realidad no lo sé tesoro, pero puedes ir a dormir si no llegamos antes de las 10_-

Mis padres salieron de la casa, me dirigí hacia la sala, sin saber que sería la última vez que los vería. Encendí el televisor y me puse a ver las películas que pasaban en la programación, pero aburrida, comencé a cambiar los canales. Solo había pasado una hora desde que mis padres salieron de casa. De repente, al ir cambiando los canales, mi tragedia comenzó.

****-****_En otras noticias, un aparatoso accidente acaba de ocurrir en Suitton Avenue, dejando dos personas sin vida. Como se puede ver Janice, el auto está en llamas y los pobres cuerpos aún siguen dentro, no se sabe la causa ni el porqué del accidente. Seguiremos esperando a los demás paramédicos y rescatistas y por supuestos que seguiremos investigando.-_**

**_-Gracias Earl, seguiremos en contacto…_********

-_N..n..no puede ser_- yo reconocía ese auto y solo pensaba que no podía ser cierto-_es solo una coincidencia, muchas personas también tienen ese auto, sí, eso es._

Estaba muy cansada, eran las nueve con veinte minutos, así que decidí ir a acostarme. Pensé que mañana por la mañana todo estaría bien. Pero desgraciadamente no fue así.

Era sábado por la mañana, al despertar fui a buscar a mis padres, pero no estaban ni en su habitación ni en la casa. Los nervios comenzaron a sentirse por todo mi cuerpo. Alguien tocó la puerta, Corrí para abrir, pero sentí el alma escapar de mi al ver quienes habían tocado.

-_¿señorita McCarthy?_- eran unos oficiales de policía. Mal presentimiento..

-_sí, soy yo_-confirmé con nerviosismo.

-_se trata de sus padres_- oh no, pensé- _lamentamos informarle la noticia, sus padres han fallecido ayer en un accidente automovilístico._

-_¡Nooooooo!_- sentía el mundo derrumbarse. ¡No quería saber nada más!. Para mí ese era el fin. El fin de mi feliz vida. El fin de mi vida como la conocía. El fin de la coherencia y la cordura que mantenían mi vida estable.

* * *

Han pasado un par de meses desde aquél terrible accidente y la verdad yo no quisiera, pero era necesario, regresar a mi queridísimo Saint Harris College. En los dos meses de descanso que el colegio me brindó para sanar mentalmente de mi pérdida, no salí de mi casa. Me la pasé llorando y en una tremenda depresión.

Al llegar al colegio, todas las personas me miraban y bajaban la mirada, susurraban a mis espaldas, aunque aun así podía escucharlos. "_-¡mírala!, es ella la del accidente-_", "–_pobrecita, no le desearía a nadie lo_ _que le pasó-", "-sí, ella es la que quedó huérfana-". _Sus hirientes comentarios llegaban hasta mis oídos, lo único que podía hacer, era mirar abajo y tratar de no llorar.

-_¡Annie!_-esa voz solo le pertenecía a…-_¡te extrañe, estaba muy preocupada por ti, por favor no te alejes de mí!-._

-_Geraldine, no estoy de tan buen humor como para dar abrazos._- Geraldine Burdock, hija del gran empresario y millonario, Wayne Burdock. Era mi mejor amiga desde que ingresé. Yo solía ser igual de alegre que ella, pero, para bien o para mal, cambié.

-suspiró- _está bien, pero sabes que siempre estaré aquí para ti, es bueno volver a verte._

****¡RING! ¡RING!****

Sonó el timbre y cada quien fue a su salón de clases, para mi desgracia, o suerte, Geraldine era un año mayor que yo. Eso significaba que no íbamos a los mismos salones. Y así se pasaron las largas horas de clase, o más bien, largas para mí.

Al salir, no tenía quien me llevara a mi casa, por lo que decidí caminar, estaba un poco lejos, pero si me iba en ese instante, lograría llegar a tiempo antes de que mamá…. ¡rayos!, hace tiempo que no pensaba en ellos. Pensar en mis padres me deprime, pero quiero ser fuerte y superarlo. En fin, mi trayecto hacia mi casa estuvo tranquilo hasta cierto punto. Comencé a sentir la presencia de alguien, no estaba sola.

***CRACK***-sonó como una rama siendo pisada por alguien.

-_¿hay alguien ahí?_-pregunté sonando lo más firme posible, pero más bien aparentaba ser un asustado gatito.

***…***-nadie contestó. Me di la vuelta y seguí mi camino. De pronto alguien me vendó los ojos mientras alguien más me amarraba las manos y los pies.

-_¡¿Qué quieren de mí?, suéltenme malditas ratas!-_grite y pataleé pero no tuvo efecto.

-_cuida tu boquita enana Phantomhive, que de esta no te escapas. Por fin, tanto tiempo de búsqueda y al fin acabaremos con todos ustedes, ¡escoria del mundo!, acabamos con tus padres y sigues tu nenita-_

-_¿Phantom-qué?, yo no soy quién ustedes buscan. ¡Soy Annabelle McCarthy!-_

-_¡cállate!, no mientas porque peor te irá-_

-_yo no miento, yo solo digo lo que es cierto, ¡suéltenme por favor!-_

-_¡que te calles, dije!_-

Sentí que me colgaron de algo, tal vez un árbol, no lo sé. Comenzaron a cortarme con cuchillos o navajas, tenía los ojos vendados y húmedos por mi llanto. Sentía como mi cuerpo se iba llenando del líquido escarlata que por mis venas corría.

En mi mente comencé a implorar ayuda a quien fuera. Sabía que no la libraría, sabía que eran mis últimos momentos de vida.

-_¡alguien ayúdeme, por favor, soy inocente, quien sea, alguien que me escuche, sálvenme!-_

-_¿aún no tienes suficiente, pequeña?_- uno de los dos tipos que me secuestro me rompió el vestido que llevaba y comenzó a tocarme grotescamente.

-_quien sea, no me importa quien, ¡AYUDA!_- fue lo último que pude gritar, ya que mi garganta se desgarraba por tantos gritos.

De pronto, una oscuridad nos rodeó, el aire se sintió más helado y una atemorizante voz habló.

-_¿así que, no te importa quién te salve jovencita?_- rugió la voz.

_-no, no me importa, ¡te lo suplico ayúdame!-_

-_entonces, un demonio a sus servicios, ¿está dispuesta a formar un contrato conmigo?, yo la ayudo pero usted a cambio, me da su alma-_

Se me enfrió el cuerpo más de lo que estaba, ¿un demonio?, ¿en serio?, pero no tenía ni tiempo para pensar ni otra opción.

-_¡Sí!, te doy lo que sea, pero por favor, ayud…-_me desmayé gracias al desangramiento por el que pasaba. Para mí todo se volvió oscuro y no supe más de mí.

* * *

_**pues, este es mi primer capitulo, espero les guste, porque despues seguiré publicando más. si les gusta por favor haganmelo saber porfa! eso me haría muy feliz porque este es mi primer fic, al fin me animé a subirlo y no se quiero saver que piensan..**_

_**se despide yaressi:)**_


	2. Capitulo II: Esa señorita, Nueva Vida

_**Capítulo II: Esa señorita, nueva vida.**_

Abrí los ojos lentamente, poco a poco_-¿Dónde estoy?-_me quede estática, aun enfocando la mirada. Estaba en la cama, en mi habitación. De pronto recordé lo de la noche anterior y mi cabeza se llenó de interrogantes, pero como de costumbre, mi única y más lógica explicación fue: "solo fue un sueño".

Al tratar de levantarme sentí un leve dolor, mis brazos y piernas, quede impactada. Vendajes, algunos teñidos del tono carmín de mi sangre, rodeaban parte de mis brazos y piernas. No fui capaz de pegar el grito de la reacción de ver mis extremidades, ya que fui interrumpida, por nada más y nada menos que, bueno al menos hasta ese momento, un total desconocido. Era alto, muy alto, o será que ¿soy yo la de baja estatura?, bueno lo soy porque no creo que 1.53 metros sea mi estatura ideal, en fin. De cabello azabache y ojos escarlatas. Atractivo, demasiado; y venía vestido con un traje negro, debo admitir que lucía muy bien en él.

Acompañado de un postre, entró aquél atractivo hombre a mi habitación.

_-Buenos días, o más bien buenas tardes. Veo que durmió bien joven ama, para el postre del día de hoy le traigo…-_

_-¡AAAAHHHH! ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Qué haces en mi habitación? ¿Por qué traes un delicioso postre contigo? ¿Por qué estoy herida? ¿Y porque no recuerdo bien lo que pasó? ¡Quiero respuestas! ¡Ahora!-_

_-Como ordene joven ama, permítame explicarle todo y refrescarle un poco la memoria-_ su voz adquirió un tono burlón y algo sarcástico y en su rostro se formó una retorcida sonrisa.

_-Usted y yo hicimos un contrato ¿recuerda? La salvé a cambio de su alma señorita. Yo soy un demonio y también su mayordomo-_

¡Rayos! ¡Rayos! ¡Rayos! ¡Y más rayos! La sangre subió hasta mis mejillas y comencé a ruborizarme. Era una despistada total, y realmente era distraída y un poco falta de atención, pero nunca creí llegar a olvidar un asunto de tal magnitud. Volviendo a poner orden en mi cabeza y asimilando todo lo que había sucedido en los anteriores minutos, sentí un gran vacío en mi interior. Apenas caía en la cuenta de mis propios actos, hice un contrato con un demonio. Tenía un poco de preocupación, ¿acaso me resultaría esto contraproducente? Después de todo, el demonio es el demonio y no estaba segura, porque pues, que yo supiera nunca había visto ni conocido antes a un ser sobre natural como él. Despejando un poco mi mente, llegue a la conclusión de que ya no tenía nada que perder, más que mi vida claro. Pero sin mis seres queridos conmigo, para mí la vida era un infierno. Lo que no sabía era que el verdadero infierno apenas estaba por comenzar.

_-ah cierto, el contrato-_ susurre para mí misma, pero creo que el alcanzo a escucharme porque su sonrisa se agrando._-y… ¿cuál es tu nombre demonio?-_

_-mi nombre será el que usted guste darme joven ama-_

_Genial, yo no era buena con los nombres-escoge el último nombre que te hayan dado-_

_-En ese caso, permítame presentarme, mi nombre es Sebastian Michaelis, no existe nada imposible para mí, así que permítame complacerla hasta en sus más demandantes deseos, y no se preocupe sobre los asuntos escolares, que ya arregle lo de su inasistencia de hoy.-_

¿Qué había dicho? ¿Inasistencia a la escuela?. Mierda, como ya había dicho antes, era distraída, pero a veces llegaba a los extremos.

Con esas heridas no estaba segura de poder ir al colegio mañana.

_-le repito señorita, que ya he arreglado lo de su inasistencia al colegio…usted regresará al colegio a partir de la próxima semana, cuando sus heridas hayan sanado.-_

_-Gracias, si me disculpas iré a darme un baño.-_

Salí casi corriendo al baño, y lo que hice primero fue echarme agua fría al rostro porque seguía sintiendo que no estaba en mis cinco sentidos. Cuando levanté la cara y me vi el rostro en el espejo di un gran grito, porque para colmo de colmos, en mi ojo noté algo raro, parecía una estrella o un pentagrama y no sé cómo llegó ahí.

-_¡Ahhhhh! ¿Pero qué demonios es eso?-_ más bien parecía angustia y no susto. Sebastian entró corriendo al baño, algo preocupado, para ver que sucedía, pero al ver porque gritaba, su rostro se volvió a relajar y regresó a su tono burlón.

_-ah, creo que no lo había notado, joven ama. No tiene por qué asustarse, también es por el contrato, tómelo así como un efecto secundario.-_

_-ay, ahora que haré para que cuando miren mi rostro y vean esa cosa ahí, no me hagan un interrogatorio típico de policía.-_

_-Joven ama, no se agobie más, le he conseguido unos lentes de contacto, de su color de ojos, tan negros como la noche, también tienen el aumento adecuado a su vista, para que ya no utilice esas gafas tan molestas, señorita. Si no hay nada más que le preocupe, me retiro.-_

_-S.S... Sí, gracias.-_ mi cabeza aún daba vueltas, pensando, asimilando todo lo sucedido. Lo que más me conmocionaba, era aquél demonio de orbes escarlata y aún no sé por qué, presentía que lo sabía todo de mí.

Me di un baño, tarde demasiado, pues quería relajarme y dejar afuera todo lo que me ponía nerviosa, en la mayoría de las situaciones me ponía nerviosa y a veces hasta lloraba, por los mismos nervios.

Salí ya vestida y bajé las escaleras, mi "mayordomo", me tenía preparado y listo un delicioso refrigerio, era un pay de fresas.

_-Joven ama, le he preparado un pay de fresas y para acompañarlo, leche con chocolate. Espero que sea de su agrado.-_

_-Gracias, pero podrías llamarme…bueno, sin tanta formalidad-_y comencé a saborear el postre.

_-Está bien señorita-_

_-Sebastian, si te hago una pregunta, ¿me responderías?-_

_-depende cual sea la pregunta-_

_-pues, no sé si es exactamente una pregunta, pero creo que sabes más cosas de mí, que yo misma.-_

_-le recuerdo señorita, el contrato, un demonio puede saber muchas cosas de su contratista por ese medio.-_

_-¿Y tú supiste que necesitaba gafas por medio del contrato?-_ pregunté asombrada, a veces podía ser tan inocente, que daba vergüenza ajena.

Su sonrisa adquirió de nuevo esa burla e ironía que ya había notado antes.

_-No señorita, simplemente vi las gafas en su mesa de noche en su cuarto y lo sospeché, aparte, en todos sus retratos aparece con ellas.-_ su sonrisa subió de oreja a oreja. Sentí sonrojarme, como pude ser tan tonta como para creer que el contrato mencionaría algo así sobre mí.

_-si me disculpas, iré a mi habitación.-_ me levanté de la mesa, pero cuando estaba dispuesta a caminar, ésa belleza de demonio, que ya comenzaba a fastidiarme, me detuvo.

_-espere, haciendo la limpieza de la casa, me encontré con este paquete, tiene su nombre señorita, le pertenece.-_

_-¿paquete?, eso es una bolsa de regalo sebastian, ¿tiene mi nombre?, pues… ¿de dónde lo sacaste?-_

_-le informo Joven ama, que lo encontré en el armario de la habitación donde sus padres solían dormir.-_

_-mmm…gracias sebastian, me voy a mi habitación.-_ tomé el extraño "paquete" que tenía mi nombre e inmediatamente subí a mi habitación. Al leer la etiqueta, abrí los ojos como platos, el paquete era de parte de mi madre. No esperé más y rompí la envoltura. Era un diario, y tenía una carta, de parte de mi madre también.

Al leer la carta, una enorme tristeza y melancolía me llenaron el cuerpo y espíritu, pues siempre que hablaba de mis fallecidos padres, lloraba.

_"Hija, estás por cumplir tus 17 años. Siempre has sido una niña estudiosa y aplicada en tus estudios. Tienes las mejores calificaciones, pero creo que ya es momento de que empieces con el romanticismo. Siempre fuiste tímida y casi nunca tuviste amigos. Te regalo este diario para que en él escribas todas tus aventuras, tanto de amor, como simples momentos graciosos de tu vida. Vuelvo a repetirlo, 17 años, mi pequeña ya no es tan pequeña, así que ¿Por qué no un poco de maquillaje y coquetería? Te quiero y te adoro, siempre serás mi bebé, pero el tiempo pasa y pronto serás una gran mujer."_

Las lágrimas que tanto me había guardado, rodaron por mis mejillas, no podía creer tal obsequio se hubiera quedado guardado por más de un par de meses en la habitación de mis padres. Creo que no había sido buena idea el ya no entrar nunca más ahí.

Ahora, las lágrimas que salían eran de felicidad, yo sería esa gran mujer que mi madre esperaba que fuera. Desde ese momento, decidí cambiar radicalmente. Ya no sería la chica tímida que no hablaba mucho, comenzaría a maquillarme y tendría seguridad ante todo.

Comenzaría mi "nueva vida" escribiendo en el diario que mi madre me habría regalado.

_"Querido diario:_

_A partir de este momento, juro que cambiaré. Cambiaré mi personalidad, mi actitud y mi apariencia. Todo por ser a quien mis padres les hubiera gustado que fuera._

_Quiero hacer esto un poco más personal, ser un poco más femenina, así que…te daré un nombre. Te llamarás Paul. Y desde ahora serás quien guarde mis más íntimos secretos, crueles verdades y vergonzosos momentos. Serás mi confidente y amigo._

_Hasta la próxima, Paul."_

Desde ese día estaba segura que todo iba a cambiar, tantas cosas habían sucedido en esos dos últimos días…tipos secuestrándome, un extraño salvándome, ese extraño resulto ser un demonio infernal, que cuando cumpla mi meta se comerá mi alma.

Yo, Anabelle McCarthy, tendré una nueva vida…

* * *

Hola! pido mil disculpas por el enorme retraso del fic. TwT les pido su comprensión porque estoy en periodos de exámenes. aparte en mi prepa, me encargan demasiada, exagerada tarea!.

si me dejan un review, para saber que tal me está quedando mi fic, no me enojo XD. espero que por lo menos alguien siga mi fic, tomen en cuenta que este es mi PRIMER fic, asi que si no es tan bueno, pues lo siento U.U.

Gracias por su tiempo y atención.

Atte. Yaressi Loera.


End file.
